Team Sidekicks
by charjx
Summary: Post IW and A4, Luis, narrates how the X-Cons meet with Wong, Ned, Korg and Miek after The Snap because behind every great hero, lies a sidekick. The end of all things and they are our only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Many had gathered at the Avengers base. Pretty much everyone who played a part in saving the universe. This was their victory party, or rather as much as a party they could afford given the loss. They had earned this win. They, also included Luis, Kurt, Dave, Ned, Wong, Korg and Miek.

Peter was hanging out celebrating with his best friend, Ned, and off course with him being an official Avenger and all that. His memory was a bit fuzzy on what had actually happened. The last he remembered was his body shifting into ash, dying in Tony Stark's arms. The next he knew he was back on Earth, together with an equally baffled Quill, Mantis and Drax. At least Doctor Strange seemed to have an idea of what transpired, with a smile saying 'They did it. They all succeeded.'

As an Avenger, Peter knew the details from the debrief reports off course but today was the first time he met Ned since he was back and he was dying to know the first hand account.

 **Peter** ( _Grins_ ): Hey Ned, I read about what happened. How did it go man? How do you feel now that you've actually saved the universe?

 **Ned** ( _Gushing_ ): It was SO FREAKING AWESOME, I wish you were there to see it!

 **Peter** : I'll bet it was. Care to share a first hand account story?

 **Ned** ( _gesturing to Luis_ ): Nahhh Dude. You want a story, you should hear it from the man himself.

 **Luis** ( _turning around flashing his widest smile_ ): You wanna hear the story?

 **Luis** ( _nudging Scott excitedly_ ): _Hewannahearthestory_.

 **Scott** ( _eyes turning wide in horror_ ): Oh no you don't wanna do that -

 **Thor** ( _booms while holding a gigantic mug of beer_ ): Did I hear someone say story? I too, would like to hear the tale of the fall of Thanos as well as the heroics of these fine warriors. ( _gesturing to Ned, Luis, Kurt, Dave, Korg, Miek and Wong, as he comfortably sank into the couch beside Luis_ )

 **Kurt** ( _eyeing Scott_ ): The God _wvants_ to hear the story.

 **Dave** ( _chimes in_ ): Yea yea, you can't really deny a guy like that what he wants. Dude's a god.

 **Drax** ( _interjecting immediately_ ): He is not a dude.

 **Peter Quill** ( _rolls his eyes_ ): Yes we know. Now are we getting on with the story telling or what?

 **Scott** ( _sighs and looks at Luis_ ): Go on. Take it away Luis.

 **Luis** : Alrite, alrite. See back when the Snap happened, me and my bros were on phone making big bucks. Cuz we run a security company that's now basically famous and stuff, which was thanks to our buddy Scotty, who was supposed to be on house arrest but not on house arrest, who was sprung out by Doctor Pym and his ex-girlfriend now girlfriend Hope, who had a giant ant to pretend to be Scotty to fool the popo so that he could go on this secret mission with them to get back her momma.

 **Scott** : Woah woah hold up. Straight to the story. ( _whispering_ ) they don't need to hear the full story before that.

 **Luis** : Rite rite man. So check this out, while we were on the phone, suddenly our client stopped talking. We thought Dave forgot to pay the phone bill again but we called back and nothing. Nobody answered. Nada," ( _pausing dramatically_ ) "That's when we heard the noises. BING! BANG! BADA BOOM! Turns out there were car crashes left and right, airplanes falling from the sky. Total End of the World stuff. And that's when I remembered my man Scotty was out there doing some science stuff with Hope and her parents. I told Kurt and Dave 'Yo man! We gotta bounce and find Scotty and the others!'

 **Luis** : Everybody was trippin out there. People poofing to dust left and right. Man, I know your homie here done some not so legal stuff but we all started to pray to Jesus. That's when the big man upstairs answered our prayers. ( _pointing to Ned_ )

 **Luis** : Dude pushed us out of the way from an incoming spaceship that almost crash landed Dorothy Wizard of Oz style on us. 'Hey man you saved our lives! And dude responds 'No problemo bro, I'm Guy in the Chair by the way.'

( _Peter discreetly fist bumps Ned_ )

 **Drax** : Does he permanently sit in a chair?

 **Peter Quill** ( _rolls his eyes_ ): No, Drax. He does not. It's a slang. He sits in a chair to recon and monitor stuff and gives directions to those on a mission.

 **Drax** ( _deadpans_ ): I do not need someone sitting in a chair to tell me what to do. I rather have an extra pair of hands to fight.

 **Ned** ( _leans in to whisper to Peter_ ): Are you sure they saved the galaxy twice already?

 **Peter** : Yuppp. ( _making a pop sound at the end_ )

 **Groot** : I am Groot.

 **Rocket** ( _translating and seems to enjoy sipping on a margarita_ ): Groot says let the guy who speaks really fast continue with the story.

( _Everyone who surrounded Luis stayed quiet beckoning him to continue_ )

 **Luis** : So back to the Guy in the Chair, he was like 'Yo man, I got lost and ended up here and I need to find my best friend cuz he went off to join the Avengers to fight some aliens.' And I was like 'Me too! Is your best friend an Avenger? Ma best friend is pals with Cap.' And he was like 'No wayyyy. That's dope. We should all stick together and find them.'

 **Luis** : At that moment, those two climbed out of that bad ass looking spaceship. ( _points to Korg and Miek_ ) One was carrying an alien head. Dave went 'Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd! We all gonna dieeeee.' Kurt goes 'We're gonna end up like that head.' Guy in the Chair was like 'Woahhh that some wild lookin rock solid alien. But please don't kill us!

 **Luis** : The Rock, _seewhatIdidthere_? Cuz dude is made out of real rock -

 **Korg to Miek** : I still don't know what that means. Is this Rock man a distant relative of mine? ( _Miek shakes his head_ )

 **Luis** : - said 'Hey man, how's it goin? I'm The Rock and he's ma bro Bug Head.' Ya know I have a sense about people rite? So I just know who's the good guy, the good bad guy or bad bad guy. Only they're alien so they're not exactly people am I rite? But I got a good feelin about them ya know? So I say to them 'Ya'll guys lookin so rad with the rock bod and live head all that, you guys with the Avengers?'

 **Luis** : and The Rock goes like 'Naw man, we got no idea who ya talking about, we just ran from space from the Big Purple Prune. We bounced from Asgard with MC Hammer, his bro Horny, that badass stupid fine warrior chic, the green but not always green guy and all the other people that's left when the Giant Red Demon faced off with MC Hammer's sister from Hel that wiped off their home off the map. Then, Big Purple Prune turned up and separated half of us from the ship. We were trapped and couldn't leave ya know, cuz there weren't enough escape pods for everyone. We thought MC Hammer and the others who were on the other side with Big Purple Prune got popped for sure.'

 **Luis** : 'And then it happened. People poofing into dust left and right. Nobody could outrun it and ya know it some crazy scary shit happening cuz ya didn't know who'd be next right? Finally the poofing stopped on our ship and all that's left of us took an escape pod. I took Bug Head and we set off but our pod's sizzstems were fried and we landed here.'

Thor gives Korg and Miek a tight hug, his Asgardian god like physique wrapping them both in his embrace.

 **Thor** : I'm so relieved you all made it. Valkyrie too. ( _eyes Valkyrie who was chatting to Okoye at the bar, bottle in hand_ )

Miek responds with an appreciative clicking sound.

 **Korg** ( _says casually_ ): It's all right min. The revolution worked out didn't it? We hopped off Sakaar and into Asgard. Although Asgard burned to the ground, half of the survivors died, your only family and best friend died, the others we're still trying to find, but we stopped the Big Bad Purple Prune, saved the universe and you got a new hemmah.

Thor swallowed hard, eyes reflecting his sorrow for an instant. The God of Thunder looks back up at Luis, sadness erased from his face and replaced with a tight smile.

 **Thor** : Please continue with your tale, oh wise bard.

 **Luis** : Okay bro. So there we were wondering what to do next, cuz it was just us three security extraordinaire experts, a smart kid and two aliens, one of which is without his body. The world was ending, but not like what they show in the movies ya know, not everybody dies, there's no Day After Tomorrow disaster, no aliens comin to zap us, but who're we kidding, we ain't the Avengers. My bro Scotty is still missing, we got no clue where Guy in the Chair's bestie is. So this is the point like the movies where all hope is lost, everyone is gonna give up but you know ya homie ain't a quitter, like I only quit when I know the popo are on to me or when Mrs Hernandez is chasing for rent. And here's the best part rite, at that moment sparkles appeared and out stepped - ( _Luis points to Wong_ ) - Wizard Miyagi.

 **Wong** ( _waves with a deadpanned voice_ ): Hi.

 **Scott** ( _whispers to Luis_ ): That is a dope nickname. ( _Luis returns with a lowkey fistbump_ ).

 **Peter Quill** : I understood that reference!

 **Gamora** : But his name is Wong. Who's Miyagi?

 **Mantis** ( _giving a knowing grin_ ): Why is Miyagi?

 **Drax** ( _responds instinctively_ ): How is Miyagi? ( _Both Peters facepalm_ )

 **Stephen** ( _appearing with Tony from a portal_ ): I also understood that reference. ( _turning to Wong_ ) Nice name by the way, least it has more than one syllable.

( _Wong shrugs_ )

Tony took a seat beside Stephen.

 **Tony** : Well carry on. By all means don't stop on my account. We haven't even reached the climax yet.

 **Dave** : - wait. How did you know the story when you only just got in?

 **Tony** : For starters, Peter ( _everyone turned to Peter Quill_ ), the _young_ ( _Tony corrects_ ) has been sending me live streams since this story started. I was having a err...meeting with Stephen but then we decided we should come and hear it for ourselves.

 **Stephen** : Yup. Story was too distracting for _anything else_ and Tony wouldn't turn off the live stream ( _he eyes Tony quizzically_ ).

 **Luis** : _Wow,_ Iron Man himself wants me to tell the story. _Ican'_.

Steve walks over.

 **Steve** (smiling): Slow down there soldier. We'll all take the one way ticket on Luis' bullet train, I don't think we can take the hyperspeed version.

 **Luis** ( _squeaks_ ): Cap!

 **Kurt to Luis** : Breatheeee man, breatheeee.

 **Luis** ( _composes himself_ ): ( _mutters_ ) You da man! You da man! ( _exhales_ ) So anyways Wizard Miyagi steps through the portal rite? He goes 'Damn this place has gone to hell! The Avengers must've lost to that Purple Prune. I did some cool wizard stuff and it lead me here. I need to find my friend Harry Potter ( _Stephen does a massive eye-roll with Tony smirking_ ) and retrieve the sparkly stone he was holding, and hope we can fix some stuff. We ain't the Avengers, actually we ain't even close to the them but since my magic lead me here to you guys, we gotta help them out. We're the only wingmen they got.'

 **Luis** : Dave goes 'Woah that some Braveheart shit man. We gotta do this for sure!' in which Kurt says 'We would love to help for realz but how we gonna do that.' Then, Wizard Miyagi lays out the plan. 'Okay so I can trace the energy of the green stone that will lead us to the Purple Prune but we gonna need to fix the ship to fly there.'

 **Luis** : Guy in the Chair goes like 'oooh man, that's ma jam. I can fix it!' So him, The Rock and Bug Head fixed up the ship and before you know it, we're in spaceeeee. I mean, as a boy, I wanted to be an astronaut and all that, but then I learnt that you gotta do all those tests, fitness and stuff but then life got tough and I thought like hey, maybe there's an easier way to make money, and that's when I became a con, I met Scotty cuz he was ma cellie but now we gone legit with our own security company X-Con.'

 **Nebula** ( _whispers to Gamora_ ): Am I the only one who finds this ironic that a group of ex-convicts now run a security detail named X-Con?

 **Gamora** ( _mutters_ ): Don't ask.

 **Luis** : Lemme tell ya, Space is a whole new game level! Never in ma life would I have imagined we were in a space ship, though we were on our way to beat up the Purple Prune, save our friends and die in the process, but hey least we got to sit in a space ship! Wizard Miyagi helped set our destination and the spaceship hyper-jumped ( _says it proudly_ ), see I know that term cuz I just watched Star Wars the other day with Cassie. ( _Scott gave Luis an Obama-equese impressed frown_ ). Before ya know it, we reached the Purple Prune's lair ( _adds in dramatic pause_ ).

 **Everyone else** : Oooohhhh

 **Luis** : So there we were, and Wizard Miyagi brought us close to a hut? Kurt says 'Wvait, you tellin us that the biggest baddest alien is living in that hut?' Wizard Miyagi goes like 'Gee I dunno man. I only traced the sparkly stone's energy here. If it's here, dude's gotta be here too rite?' Guy in the Chair goes 'so how do we know for sure? And if it's in there how do we steal back his bling?' Then Dave says 'We need a distraction, so we can sneak into his hut, find the bling and steal it back.' But then I say 'But wait, we're stealing shit again? But we just gone legit man.' The Rock says 'But it's for the good of the universe man. And Bug Head says that the Purple Prune stole them bling from other people in the first place, so we're stealin it back.' Wizard Miyagi replies 'Preach, brotha.'

 **Luis** : Plan in place, ya homie, who was very nervous, sweating and scared that I was gonna die by the way cuz I was aboutta knock on the door of the biggest bad guy in the UNIVERSE -

 **Luis** : - to tell him a story.

Author's Note: I had an absolute blast writing this. I wanted these characters to meet for some time (thanks memes) and now it has finally happened, at least in my universe. This turned out to be more like a campfire story concept where more and more characters join in to listen to the story. I intended this to be a two part story so share with me your thoughts on what you do think is going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

( _everyone was silent_ )

 **Luis** : I knocked on his door like this ( _knocks on the table Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk...tuk tuk_ ). The door opened and I was face to face with the Big Bad Purple Prune. Dude looks down at me, like literally cuz I was a few heads shorter, and maybe figuratively too, who knows? But he seemed surprised to see me so that means he didn't see us comin, so that's a plus right? So the Purple Prune asked me 'Yo, who are ya and what are ya doin here on ma turf?' Then I go 'Heyyyyy I'm Luis! I just moved here and wanted to meet the neighbour. Whaaazzzzupppppppp.' I could hear him mutter 'shouldda picked a place with no earthling immigrants,' before he said 'Well ya met me now, what do ya want?' Then I say 'I introduced myself like any good neighbour, I just know we gonna get along, from one homie to another, I have to say your garden is dope, we should totally have tea, or if you drink tea at all, at your garden, and get to know each other!'

 **Steve** _(dumbstruck):_ So you essentially you knocked on Thanos' door, and this is the same guy who has decimated half of the universe, and invited him to his own garden for tea.

 **Ned** ( _grinning_ ): Yes he did.

 **Rocket** : Your testicles must be made of steel. Or as mad as the titan himself. I am impressed.

 **Groot** : I am Groot.

 **Rocket** : Groot agrees. Only he didn't say testicles.

 **Steve** : Language Groot. _(Groot rolls his eyes at Steve and proceeds to ignore him and continues to play Arcade Defender)_

 **Tony** ( _smirks_ ): I definitely groot that sentiment.

 **Steve** ( _playfully elbows Tony_ ): Old habits die hard, Tony.

 **Peter to Luis** : So tell us! What happens next?

 **Luis** : Dude went and prepare drinks off course, like nobody can really say no to this face, I know how to make them puppy dog eyes ( _grins_ ). Though honestly, I don't think he knew how to say no to a request like that. He must've been eager as within seconds drinks were available. Like even McDonalds ain't that fast. Then he says 'Bro, I've never had a neighbour before and now that I've retired, I live here alone, I dunno what to do with all this free time.'

 **Luis** : I say 'Hey no worries man, everyone got some down time in their life. You know this remind me of that time when ma buddy Scotty encouraged me to go ask a girl out. It was a few years back when I saw this girl at a local cafe nearby, I always frequent there cuz their caramel latte is so outta this world and the barista likes to do the swirly patterns on ma drink, which ya know makes it taste all the better.' Purple Prune goes like 'how does this link to free time bro?' I go 'I'm gettin there. I'm gettin there. So one day, I went to get my coffee as usual rite? There she was. Red head, legs that stretch for miles and that booty. Damn. Ever since that day, gurl has been at the shop everyday, sitting for a couple of hours with her phone. Ma bro Scotty encourages me to go ask her out 'You should go get to know her man. You've never been on a date with a girl.' I say 'No way bro. See that gurl. She crazy stupid fine and she ain't gonna say yes to "get to know" a guy like me.' But Scotty ain't giving up. 'No worries bro. I gotchu.' And he walks up to the gurl, says something to her, signals me to walk over and just as I did, she slapped him, and then I realized Oh oh we doin' this. So I say 'lady is this guy botherin you?' The chic nods and I say to Scotty 'Beat it man.' And Scotty went off.'

 **Luis** : Purple Prune, lookin all confused, says 'I don't get where this is goin bro. You sayin I should trytta find a gurl with ma free time? I mean there was this literally crazy but hella fine chic named Death…' I tell him 'Nawww. I was just trynna say ma bro Scotty always got ma back and now nobody knows where he is. In fact, a lot of people dunno where their brothas and sistas at, cuz of you and we're here to fix it.' 'We?' That was when Purple Prune realized somethin was up but too late - I go 'Oops. Did I say we? I said we.' And jumped through the portal.

 **Nebula** : I cannot believe you did that.

 **Luis** ( _proud grin_ ): But I did. And I was a total badass.

 **Scott** : You definitely were.

 **Nebula** : And Thanos finding a girlfriend? I would rather be dismantled than to see that happen.

 **Gamora** : Yea…( _shudders_ ) throw me off the Vormir cliff one more time.

 **Bruce to Thor** : Hey, wasn't your sister the Goddess of Death?

( _Thor's eyes widened with horror_ )

 **Luis** ( _oblivious to the exchange_ ): Okay, now this part of the story, I wazzn't there so I gotta hand it to my buddy, The Rock, here to tell this part of the story.

 **Korg** : Aww...thanks min. While Luis was knockin on Thanos' door, the rest of us snuck into 'is house. Wong said the green stone was close by. But then, Thanos came back in to make drinks for Luis, he might be _the_ big bad, but min he can whip up a mean drink. It smelt so good!

 **Wong** ( _mumbles_ ): No it wasn't. ( _Ned, Kurt and Dave nods in agreement_ ).

 **Korg** : We hid in his bedroom, more like under 'is bed until he went out. Wong pointed to the wooden floor board, we pried it open and what do you know, we found the golden glove. The glove itself was kinda burnt up. I reckon it pretty easy that we found it so we were due for some trouble. There were only two stones left it, the orange and the green. Ned says 'We gotta take out both the stones and bring it with us bruv. Thanos must never be able to use em ever.' Then, there was the matter of taking the stones out from the glove. Normal prying did not work. We were stuck and he was probably gunna come back soon. Kurt goes 'Hey min, the stones are made of magic and rock right? Maybe we can combine those two elements and pull the stones out.'

 **Korg** : Wong added 'is magic to my hands, I tugged at the green sparkly stone, and the others pulled on my hand. Dropped a few rocks from my fingers that did. But at least we got it out. We did the same thing with the shiny orange stone, only this time I felt a sudden warmth spreading through my hands, which is weird, I never feel anything, cause I'm made from perishable rock. I couldda sworn I heard a lady's voice 'Help me.' But we need to escape. Fast. With both stones, we snuck out the back and Wong signalled Luis for an exit. Guy just fell through the portal and landed in front of us. Back to you Luis.

 **Luis** : Thanks bro. So now we stole back them bling from Purple Prune, dude is on our tail. Lucky for us, Wizard Miyagi keep on creating his portal thingies and we jumped from one area to another. We thought we lost him but when we reached our spaceship, Purple Prune had already found it and was waitin for us like the popo having a stake out to catch us cons. We couldn't go back. We also had the precious bling but none of us knew how to use it so we retreated back to the forest.

 **Luis** : That was when The Rock started to get them Sixth Sense vibes, only he doesn't see ghosts but hears' em.

 **Korg** : Yea, I kept hearin the same whisper over and over again. 'Help me. Get me out.' At first, I was like 'Piss off Ghost!' cause 'e kept messing with my head. Then, Miek pointed out the shiny orange stone was glowing in my pocket. Wong explained that it was the Soul Stone and maybe it was tryin to communicate with me. Ned says 'Help her Korg Kenobi, you're her only hope.' ( _Peter gives Ned a low high-five_ ) Though my last name is not Kenobi, and yea, there is a chance there was a whole new source of evil trapped in that stone trynna mess with us but well, when you say it like that, can't exactly say no to savin a lady in need.

 **Korg** : So with Wong's magic as a focal point, everyone honed their inner chakra, forming a circle and ' _Hummmmmm_ '.

 **Natasha** : Really? That's a thing?

 **Wong:** If you believe hummm will help you focus, it will help you focus.

 **Korg** : At some point, we were able to channel enough energy to pull out one individual ( _introduces Gamora_ ). The lady looked pretty lost and confused, so I said to her 'Hey lady in green, I'm Korg, this is Miek, and Luis, and Ned, and Wong, and Kurt, and Dave, we've stolen back some sparkly stones from Thanos and we're tryin to board our spaceship and escape without getting caught, wanna come?'

 **Luis** : Yea yea, She-Hulk seemed to focus when we mentioned the Purple Prune and the stones. She says 'Oh helllll no, I ain't gonna be pushed off another cliff and trapped in the stone again. We ain't gettin off this planet until that Purple Biatch is dead. That S.O.B. still thinks that I'm dead and I have a plan that may work.' We only got that couple of minutes to hear She-Hulk's plan before Purple Prune himself came charging. Wizard Miyagi portalled us individually at our hiding spot with himself hiding behind a big bush.

 **Luis** : Purple Prune could only make out She-Hulk's shadow as she dashed away between trees, with the help of Wizard Miyagi's portals. In her most spooky voice, she echoes 'You murdered meeee…' Purple Prune seemed to recognise her 'Daughter? You're supposed to be dead gurl. I pushed you off the cliff.' Like Damn, that's real cold killin your own daughter, my grandma always said there's special place in hell for those murderers. 'Yet I'm still here, here with you, in your mind, foreverrrrrrr.' You go gurl! ( _high fives Gamora_ ) That some oscar shit right there.

 **Luis** : Obviously, Purple Prune freaked out hard, believing he was seeing ghosts and all. And we did the sound effects and stuff with rustling leaves coming from everywhere.

 **Kurt** : Green lady pulled a _Baba Yaga_ on him.

 **Sam** : Sounds like she _slayyyed_ it too.

 **Luis** : She-Hulk gave us the signal, Wizard Miyagi opened a portal, and everyone rushed out and _pushed_ with all we got! Dude was heavy as hell but we only needed one part of him to go through. Purple Prune totally didn't get the chance to recover as his head tilted through the portal. And WHAM! Wizard Miyagi _slammed_ the portal shut separating his head from his body. We all fell together as his body hit the ground with a _thud_ , purple blood was spewing out - _urghhhh_ \- I don't ever wanna see a headless body in my life, ever. There's only so much this homie can take.

 **Nebula** ( _holds Gamora's hand_ ): Proud of you sis.

 **Gamora** ( _responds grimmly_ ): I had to do what had to be done.

 **Peter Quill to Gamora** _(with a loving smile)_ : I'm glad you found your way back to us.

 **Gamora** : Me too.

 **Luis** : And so we got off the planet and returned to Earth, bling in hand. Once we met up with the remaining Avengers only we realized that the other half of the people who got ashed, they were _trapped_ in the orange stone too! It took everyone quite awhile to reverse the process and returned them to their homes. Guy in the Chair found his bff Spider Kid, and Wizard Miyagi with Harry Potter. The Rock and Bug Head were even reunited with MC Hammer and badass stupid fine warrior chic. As for us three, we found Scotty, who turns out wasn't even in the stone the _wholeee_ time, but we did help save Hope and her parents, that's why Doctor Pym doesn't hate us so much now ( _grins_ ).

The crowd was silent.

 **Thor** ( _slow claps_ ): Bravo friend Luis! And friend Korg! Bravo! Never in the Nine Realms have I ever heard such a tale spun by a bard. Surely this is a tale worthy of praise in halls of Valhalla!

( _Everyone broke into thunderous applause_ )

 **Tony** : Definitely first time for everything. There's a special feature on the Avengers that's in the pipelines. Is it weird that I want him to narrate it all?

 **Peter** _(excitedly)_ : I think it's an awesome idea Mr. Stark.

 **Scott to Luis** : So...your success had _nothing_ to do with me discovering the Quantum Realm and time travelled to the past with the OG Avengers to subtly remove each infinity stone from Thanos'. We even restored Vision and he can go on that well deserved vacation with Wanda.

 **Luis** : Yea bro, that's why you guys are the Avengers man. We're just the people behind the Avengers who also saved the universe from the Big Bad Purple Prune. Whaddduuppp. ( _Scott smiling proudly gave Luis their secret complex handshake_ )

 **Clint** ( _just entered_ ): Hey guys, what did I miss?

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the references and cameos included and I'm sorry I couldn't include more as I try to include characters that I believe would fit the banter in the story. As always, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it. =)


End file.
